Once
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Uma vez cavaleiro sempre cavaleiro." x Fic para o IV Like A Brother My Ass - AU!version x
1. Prólogo

_Harry Potter não é meu. Ponto._

Para o **Like A Brother My Ass **da Sirius Remus do 6v

**Aviso: **Essa fic retrata relacionamento de homemxhomem, saca? Tipassim, Sirius e Remus são um casal nessa fic. Não gosta, alt f4 tão ae, ou o xis que é serventia da casa.

Essa fic também é uma UA, baseada na Idade Média. Ou seja, não tem magia.

* * *

**Once**

**Prólogo**

_"Valentia, fidelidade e lealdade. Os três preceitos de um cavaleiro. Somos valentes para proteger nossas terras, fiéis às nossas crenças e leais a essas crenças. Tão leais que não nos importamos se essas crenças são vãs ou não.  
Sinceramente, eu seria mais um cavaleiro cego se não tivesse o conhecido. E me apaixonado. Apaixonei-me pelo seu longo e sedoso cabelo negro, pelos seus olhos acinzentados brilhantes e pelo seu sorriso adorável.  
Conheci-o quando tínhamos 11 anos, eu seria vassalo dele. Hoje, desconfio que o nosso destino fosse nos apaixonarmos. E o destino – aquela criança travessa que não percebe suas maldades – quis que nunca pudéssemos ser aceitos.  
Mas eu o amo e não me arrependo de tê-lo tido. Ao menos uma vez._

_Remus Lupin"_

Cavalgavam. Rápidos, fortes e impetuosos como a tempestade que se formava nos céus. Estavam cavalgando horas a fio e nunca chegavam.  
- Os cavalos estão cansando, meu senhor. E em breve teremos uma chuva torrencial. – avisou Remus olhando para os céus.  
-Eles em breve nos encontrarão Remus. Temos que ir o mais longe possível. – Sirius disse sério.  
-Vamos nos esconder por aqui. – disse Remus, apeando do cavalo.  
Sirius também desceu do seu cavalo.  
-Eles dizem que o que temos não é natural. – comentou baixinho Remus, enquanto se escondiam numa caverna.  
-Eles que não entendem. Não é errado, Remus. O amor não é errado. – disse Sirius segurando o rosto do outro com as mãos.  
Um beijo foi inevitável. O amor contido, a perseguição, as esposas abandonadas, a traição aos conceitos de um cavaleiro. Seria um erro?  
Barulhos de cavalo se aproximavam. Em breve os encontrariam.

_"Apaixonei-me por ele no primeiro segundo que o vi. Os cabelos castanhos, os olhos dourados e o sorriso tão tímido, tão delicado, tão perfeito.  
-Prazer, meu nome é Remus. – estendeu-me a mão pequena e magra. Ele era frágil.  
-Sirius. – apresentei-me.  
Foi ali que me senti ligado a ele._

_Sirius Black"_

Cavalos se aproximavam. Era o fim. Eles tinham sido encontrados. Em breve, o Rei e seu Vassalo seriam queimados vivos, se tivessem sorte, sem torturas.  
- Morreremos lutando, meu caro. – Sirius disse sacando a espada.  
- Somos, antes de qualquer coisa, cavaleiros, certo? – Remus comentou com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

_Lealdade, Valentia e Fidelidade. Os três princípios de um cavaleiro.  
Lealdade: Aos seus amigos.  
Valentia: Para proteger quem precisa.  
Fidelidade: Somente a quem realmente amas.  
Os três preceitos de um cavaleiro.  
Uma vez cavaleiro sempre cavaleiro.

* * *

_

_Se gostou, odiou, achou irrelevante, me diga. Cada comentário (tanto positivo quanto negativo) é importante para melhorar sempre =D _

_Beijos, _

_Misa Black  
_


	2. Capítulo 1: Os Herdeiros

_Harry Potter não é meu. Ponto._

Para o **Like A Brother My Ass **da Sirius Remus do 6v

**Aviso: **Essa fic retrata relacionamento de homemxhomem, saca? Tipassim, Sirius e Remus são um casal nessa fic. Não gosta, alt f4 tão ae, ou o xis que é serventia da casa.

Essa fic também é uma UA, baseada na Idade Média. Ou seja, não tem magia.

* * *

**Once**

**Capítulo 1  
Os Herdeiros**

Ele nasceu numa noite chuvosa. As empregadas corriam de um lado para outro, tentando amenizar as dores da rainha e auxiliar a parteira. O rei estava ocupado com seus duques para prestar atenção no nascimento de seu primogênito.  
Um choro forte soou no quarto da rainha. A Rainha Walburga se permitiu sorrir, ela dera ao rei, um varão.  
- Que avisem ao rei que o herdeiro que ele tanto esperava, nasceu. – ela ordenou. – E vida longa ao futuro rei Sirius.  
A sucessão estava garantida. Cygnus não poderia se gabar de que as suas filhas seriam as herdeiras do reino e seus maridos, por conseqüência, os reis de uma terra que fora conquistada pela Dinastia Black com a queda do império romano.

_"Um rei tem inúmeras responsabilidades, a primeira e mais importante é manter seus nobres vassalos contentes e protegidos, para que eles não se rebelem; não cuidar dos vassalos é um erro que alguns reis cometem.  
Mas eles podem cometer outros.  
Alastor Moody"_

O pequeno herdeiro não tinha saído das fraldas quando o segundo herdeiro nasceu. Em tudo eram iguais, mas a educação fora diferente: enquanto Sirius era entregue ao maior general do rei, Alastor Moody, para ser um guerreiro; Regulus aprendia que tinha que amar a Deus acima de todas as coisas.  
Todos sabiam os destinos das duas crianças: Uma seria o Rei a outra um Bispo, ou até mesmo o Papa.

_"Liberdade não existe nem para o próprio rei. Na verdade, cheguei a conclusão que ele é o que menos tem liberdade no reino. Ele deve sacrificar quem ele é, para assumir uma forma em específico: a do rei.  
Órion Black"_

Ao nascer, Sirius estava prometido a uma princesa de sobrenome McKinnon, que ele não conheceria até o enlace quando completasse dezoito anos. Só que ninguém previra que haveria alguém que virasse a cabeça dele.  
Alastor Moody era um bom homem. Não tinha os meios mais ortodoxos e diziam que odiava crianças desatentas, mas era o melhor guerreiro que o rei possuía. Era natural a escolha dele para tutor do príncipe herdeiro.  
- Vossa majestade será minha responsabilidade. – o sorriso torto de divertimento fazia a cena toda ser assustadora para uma criança de oito anos. – Espero torná-lo um grande cavaleiro.

_"Rezar pelo seu irmão em guerra era um costume que muitos Blacks desenvolveram. Alguns rezavam para o irmão mais velho morrer. Tive sorte de meu pai ter me deixado com o título de minha mãe, por mais que o trono seja tentador.  
Cygnus Black"_

Regulus tinha sete anos e os olhos azuis estavam grandes de medo. O castelo em que seria encarcerado pelo resto da vida era menor do que o que tinha nascido, mas nem por isso era menos assustador.  
- Bem-vindo, meu príncipe. – um senhor idoso lhe sorria. Disseram que era o Bispo Dumbledore. – Espero que venha a tomar ordens.  
Dois herdeiros. Dois destinos completamente diferentes: Um reino para um; Deus para outro.

_

* * *

_

_Se gostou, odiou, achou irrelevante, me diga. Cada comentário (tanto positivo quanto negativo) é importante para melhorar sempre =D _

_Beijos, _

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
